I Like it Here With You
by Made In The Morgue
Summary: Just a short Ayushiki story. Ayumi comes to where Yoshiki works to walk home with him.


Ayumi wandered the empty music store. It was a huge wondrous place to just explore. She walked through the various sections. Under the lights the instruments seemed shiny and full of life. Ayumi stood mesmerized at how pretty a single harp looked. She imagined herself plucking the strings and playing a beautiful song. She walked around some more and came across a grand piano, she touched the keys of the piano feeling its smooth surface, but did not play it. She had no idea how too but she wanted to learn. She walked pass the sections with various instruments then to the CD's. Ayumi looked around the empty store. She knew it was almost closing time. He was usually around here when it was. He usually would be listening to some random band that she's never heard of.

She examined the CD's until she came upon some classical ones. Amongst her different music tastes, classical was one of the main ones. She felt something smooth and soft cover her ears and lifted her hands to feel what was on her head. She heard a soothing piano melody that she instantly recognized as Claude Debussy's Clair de Lune. She turned around and saw the person she had been searching for. His bleached blonde hair seemed brighter under the store lights. He smiled and her heart swelled.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Oh there were some wires that needed untangling where the amps were." He replied. She nodded and sighed as the piano's sweet melody played.

"You don't have to come here so late. It worries me that you walk alone." He said as he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Sorry, but I really wanted to see you and you had a late shift today so..." She trailed off her cheeks reddening at admitting she wanted to see him. "I wanted to walk with you.."

He quickly kissed her leaving Ayumi flustered.

"Y-Yoshiki!" She stuttered.

"Is the song almost over?" He asked.

"Well I've listened for about a minute and the song is about five minutes long...It's still in the beginning." He nodded.

"We'll wait until it's over."

"No it's fine we can leave now." Ayumi began taking off the headphones, but Yoshiki's hands covered her own stopping her from lifting them off her head.

"It's fine. Classical pieces should be listened to completely once they've started." He said his face close to her's. His lips almost brushing hers as he spoke. His warm breath tickled her mouth. Ayumi's heart fluttered, she quickly kissed him unable to wait for him to lean in. He kissed back softly, but feverishly at the same time. Ayumi stood on her toes trying to eliminate the one foot difference between them. He wrapped his warm arms around her. They would have small breaks to breath, but their lips would connect again addicted to the feeling of one another. They were addicted to the feeling of the warmth in their chests and their hearts exploding like fireworks and emotions blazing. Her hands gripped the collar of his shirt pulling him down slightly.

They broke the kiss taking in breaths of air once again as the piano piece came to an end. "It's finished." Ayumi said with burning cheeks. She realized that they might have made out for four minutes straight and this made her blush even more. Yoshiki took off the headphones on her head and set them down in their respectful place. Ayumi took his hand and they walked to the front of the store. Yoshiki closed and locked up the place. Ayumi sighed happily getting over her initial flusteredness as they left the store together hand in hand.

They walked together for a while down the sidewalk on the path to Ayumi's house until they heard music and people talking and laughing. Yoshiki turned around a corner pulling Ayumi with him. She let out a surprised gasp at his sudden movement towards the source of the music. A small festival seemed to be occurring. Lights of dark reds, blues, and green shone from lanterns giving the area a very earthy feeling. People clapped as a band seemed to finish the last note of the song that had filled the streets. They started to quickly play another song. To Ayumi the tune sounded old, but it was sweet and calm. Yoshiki's grip on her hand tightened. What happened next happened in a matter of seconds. He moved her in front of him and he placed one hand on her waist and slipped the other into her small hand. His fingers intertwining with hers as he held them up.

"W-what..." Ayumi stammered. Yoshiki smirked.

"I know this song surprisingly." He said as he moved his feet. Ayumi didn't really know what to do, but followed along with his movements as realization hit her.

"D-dancing?! We're dancing." She tried to break away embarrassment taking over as she saw the eyes of others looking over. Yoshiki kept his grip on her.

"Yes we are and so are other people." He said with a small laugh. Ayumi looked around. There were various couple's dancing and Ayumi's eyes caught two kids giggling as they held one another, dancing clumsily to the slow tune. She calmed down a little, although her heart was still racing. This was so unlike him in a way yet she wasn't surprised he was doing this. She had actually dreamed of this before. Her in Yoshiki's arms as they danced. She remembered awakening then becoming slightly sad when she knew it was just a dream, then flustered at the fact she wanted this to happen. Now it was actually happening. Ayumi blushed as she thought over this. She began to move more cooperatively than earlier when she was just moving awkwardly and stiffly along. She still didn't know how to dance all that well so, she followed Yoshiki's lead one small slow step at a time. Ayumi became more comfortable in his arms and rested her head on his chest as they moved. An acoustic guitar solo was playing now, gracefully and beautifully. His hand slipped from out of her hand and he placed it on the other side of her waist. She rested her free hand on his shoulder.

"It Had To Be You." He whispered in her ear. Ayumi looked up, startled by his low soft voice. He had never said something in such a low sweet whisper before.

"Huh?"

"That's the name of the song, it's by Django Reinhardt." He continued quietly. The title sounded romantic making the piece she thought of romantic even more so. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Ayumi looked into his grey eyes and saw the calm kind look that he gave her, it seemed to melt her heart as she looked back with the same amount of affection. They danced for a few more moments lost in their own world. She never wanted this sweet moment to stop. Of course though just like all things good it did come to an end and the two stopped dancing.


End file.
